


Love at the Finnish Line

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Italian Grand Prix 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: After a tough qualifying, Valtteri needs a pick up. Only one person is able to provide the support Valtteri craves. His wife.





	Love at the Finnish Line

Emilia glanced nervously at one of the other guests in the motorhome. She’d seen the unimpressed look on Dr Zetsche’s face when Valtteri had only qualified P6 and Lewis P1. Although due to penalties he’d start P4, it did worry her that her husband was under mounting pressure from the bosses.

She was watching the door, knowing the engineers would be heading to the debrief soon and she wanted to know the true feelings of her husband. He could maybe bluff his way through the media, but not her.

The blonde was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw Toto enter the motorhome, chatting on his phone. She assumed to Susie as she and Jack weren’t here this weekend but right now she didn’t care. She was only concerned about her husband. She was attempting to keep herself to herself when Lewis bounded into the motorhome, laughing and joking with his friends, the thought of breaking the new pole record fresh in his mind obviously.

Valtteri entered the motorhome, keeping his cap on low to hide his face, just wanting to go to the debrief and then his room. “Val?” Emilia whispered, brushing her hand against his.

The Finn stopped and turned to face her, keeping his emotions under wrap. “I’ll meet you after the debrief.” He nodded, just wanting to get this over with. He was annoyed at himself for messing up his last flying lap. He’d had good pace and could easily have qualified P2 or even took pole in the conditions but a mistake on his part had left him being out qualified by his former team and a Force India.

Emilia nodded. “Okay.”

Valtteri gave her a small smile before heading upstairs to join the debrief. Hoping the big bosses wouldn’t be too disappointed in lap.

*

An hour had passed with Emilia sitting watching the F2 race in the hospitality area. She’d chatted a little to Niki’s wife but as the evening rolled on the motorhome had emptied, leaving her and a few of the mechanics about. Lewis and his friends had headed back to the hotel half an hour or so ago and she’d just seen Toto and Niki leave, which left her wondering where Valtteri was.

She sighed, knowing how badly he’d be beating himself up over the mistake. She quietly made her way upstairs and opened the door, poking her head in. Valtteri was sitting on his sofa, his feet on the table and a miserable expression on his face. “Val?” Emilia asked softly, closing the door so they were alone.

“Hmm?”

The Olympic swimmer sat down beside the Mercedes driver, placing her hand on his knee. “Kulta, are you okay?” She asked softly, squeezing his knee.

Valtteri sighed, not even lifting his head. “I screwed up. I could have had pole or P2.”

She nodded, rubbing his knee gently. “Shit happens though.” She whispered. “Hindsight is a wonderful thing.”

“It is.” He sighed, placing his hand on top of hers. “I just wish I could correct the mistake.”

Emilia nodded, not sure what to say but then she suddenly smiled. “You can correct the mistake.”

Valtteri frowned, looking up to meet her gaze this time. “What do you mean?” He asked her, unsure how he could re-do qualifying.

She winked and squeezed his hand. “You go out there tomorrow and show them how tough you are. Push hard, overtake, make the podium. Get good points for the team. Show them you are a talented driver.”

A soft smile fell on the Finn’s lips as he listened to his wife, hearing the fire in her voice. She knew all about not giving up and pushing hard in her sport and she was right. He could correct his mistake today by doing well tomorrow. “You’re right you know…” He said softly, entwining their fingers together.

Emilia smiled, almost chuckling. “Well I am your wife, and wives are always right. Hasn’t Toto taught you that yet?” She smirked.

He chuckled. “I had noticed.”

She smiled and gave his hand a squeeze, glad to see a smile back on his face. “Shall we head back to the hotel for dinner then?”

“Sounds like a good idea.” He nodded, watching as his wife went to stand up but he suddenly pulled her back down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. “Minä rakastan sinua.” He whispered, grateful to be married to such a wonderful woman.

Emilia smiled and ran her index finger over Valtteri’s wedding ring. ”I love you too.”

Valtteri smiled and got to his feet, pulling her up with a smile. He was looking forward to dinner and a late night jog with Emilia to forget qualifying.

*

After a relaxing evening and decent sleep Valtteri arrived at the track feeling refreshed and ready to tackle the day. Emilia walked beside him, her sunglasses on as she glanced around the busy paddock. She could see many Vettel fans and quite a few supporters for her husband, which always brightened up her day.

“I’ll see you after the debrief?” He asked her with a smile, as they neared the Mercedes motorhome.

“Yes.” She nodded.

Valtteri gave her arm a quick squeeze before disappearing off into the garage area. Knowing today would be critical for his future and his chance to answer his critics.

Emilia watched him leave before heading inside. She was glad to see how well her husband had settled into Mercedes, given his length of time at Williams but they’d both known Toto a long time and she was proud to see him in a top team. He deserved it. She was surprised at the relationship between Valtteri and Lewis, given how Lewis and Nico had been for the past three years but to see them sitting playing the PlayStation together had encouraged her Valtteri was very much at home here.

She just hoped he could make up for his mistake in qualifying.

*

The race was about to start and Emilia’s stomach was churching. She sat on the edge of her seat, her arms across her chest as she watched the screen. _Don’t mess it up Val…_ She thought. Her husband rarely made mistakes, unless he was under a huge amount of pressure.

Her eyes were glued to the screen, her heart racing as the lights went out. He got away well but lost a place to Kimi but managed to defend from Sebastian. Going backwards on the first lap wasn’t ideal but she knew he could do it. _Keep focused..._

Much to her relief and the use of Mercedes power he overtook Kimi and then Stroll and Ocon on the straight, putting him up into second position. The room filled with applause and Emilia finally released a breath that she didn’t realise she’d been holding. He was in control now and she knew he would be just fine.

The race went on and Mercedes led a perfect and dominate one-two, not exactly delighting the Tifosi but the Mercedes motorhome erupted into cheers when they crossed the line.

Birgit Lauda pulled her into a hug, beaming. “He did very well. You must be so proud.”

Emilia grinned and nodded. “Most definitely.” Her heart was bursting with pride. She knew Valtteri deserved this and she couldn’t wait to give him a hug.

Along with many of the guests she headed out of the hospitality area and to the podium, smiling when Toto gave her a hug. “Your husband did good.” He beamed at her.

She nodded, a smile growing on her face. “He always does good.” She said, just wanting to remind Toto of the fact. Before he could respond though she turned to face the podium, whistling when her husband appeared, smiling at the strong crowd.

After the podium, media interviews and team photos, Lewis and Valtteri entered the motorhome, chatting happily as the hospitality staff took photos of their trophies. “I’ll catch up with you later.” Valtteri smiled. “I want to thank someone.”

Lewis nodded. “Okay man.”

Valtteri headed to his room, just wanting to see his wife. He was very glad she’d been present this weekend, and able to pick him up after the bad Saturday.

He opened his door quietly, his smile growing when he saw Emilia sitting on the sofa, looking through twitter on her phone. “Hey.” He smiled, flopping down beside her.

“Hey.” She beamed, putting her phone down and turning to face him. “I’m very proud of you, Kulta.”

“Thank you, Rakkas.” He said, leaning in to give her a tender kiss. Emilia smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Valtteri responded and tugged her closer, feeling a desire right now. “Em…”

“Hmm?”

“Lewis reminded me yesterday that we haven’t christened my room….” He said, a devilish glint in his eye.

“Well…” She smirked. “We can’t have that, can we?”

Valtteri gave her a wicked grin, kissing her passionately.

*

Lewis walked along the corridor, heading for Valtteri’s room. He did his usual knock and then walked in, freezing when he saw his teammate and his wife making out.

“Valtteri!” Lewis winced and turned around.

The Finn sat up immediately, his face now bright red as he shoved his jumper on top of Emilia. “Did you want something?”

“I was going to ask if you and Emilia wanted to come and celebrate with me and some friends but I see you’re having a little celebration of your own…” He smirked.

“Actually, we are following your advice of christening the room.” He replied, earning him a playful slap to the arm from Emilia. “But we’d love to join you in a little while.”

Lewis nodded. “Cool, text me when you’re ready and I’ll tell you where we are.”

Valtteri nodded. “Thank you.”

Lewis gave them an awkward smile before rushing out, feeling the heat in his cheeks.

“You didn’t lock the damn door?” Emilia exclaimed.

He looked sheepish. “I guess not.” He chuckled.

She shook her head, a smile on her face though as she leaned in to give him another heated kiss. Wanting to pick up from where they left off. “Love you, Kulta.” She whispered, leaving a trail of kisses on his neck.

He closed his eyes, trying not to moan. “Love you too, Em.”


End file.
